WataMote Chapter 030
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis On the opening page Tomoko walks in her coat and muffler eating something hot with the narration, "The winter cold bites deeply," above her head. A group of students stand in sweat as the narrative observed, "As soon as winter starts, we have to do some stupid event." A teacher organizes the girls and boys into groups that will run a 5 km or 10 km respectfully marathon. While some students complain, Tomoko smiles and admits to herself she does not hate running marathons. Tomoko recalls how inept she was in sports and dance in middle school, but she beat Yū Naruse and the not yet identified Kotomi Komiyama in a marathon by promising to run with them only to sprint after 200 meters. As even boys complain, Tomoko inwardly relishes her superiority. Unlike them, she will not need the encouragement of other students! She notes that she kept her body in "perfect condition" by stealing her brother's sports drinks. The race starts with a confident Tomoko who finds herself quickly passed by the other girls. As Tomoko tries to mentally dismiss this, she finds herself seized by the need to use the bathroom. Trying to surpass those who complain of cramps and the like, Tomoko vies to run through the cramps. Her determination takes her to the 2.5 km "turn-around." Unfortunately, her need to use the bathroom returns with depicted vengeance that Tomoko fears she can no longer fight. Tomoko leaves the route and finds apartment buildings. Along with the need, she is seized by the embarrassment of asking a stranger to use the toilet; however, she quickly rationalizes that a high school girl asking to use the toilet is a fantasy for some! Desperate, she rings the buzzer of an apartment only to have a young and cute guy answer the door. Nature compels the stammering Tomoko to ask to use his bathroom, but as she attempts to use his toilet she fears embarrassment over the "noise" and "smell." Unable to relax, Tomoko cannot go and leaves. Tomoko painfully resumes the marathon. She runs slowly to lessen agitating "it." She sees the goal as the location of a bathroom, and she bravely struggles to reach it. A girl shouts encouragement, which only triggers the cramping. Tomoko succeeds in keeping "it" in. While more students cheer her on, Tomoko views them as obstacles before the toilets. She crosses the goal--receiving number 386--and ignores the congratulations as she concentrates on reaching the toilets, only to find a very long line. A suffering Tomoko does note that she "really did my best, huh," as the narration notes that "Mokocchi's battle continues." Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yū Naruse (flashback) *Kotomi Komiyama (flashback and unnamed) *Tomoki Kuroki (flashback) Trivia *In 4th grade, Tomoko placed 10th out of 36, putting her in the top 28%. *Tomoko finished in 386th place. If she is the last person to finish, this would mean her high school consists of only 386 students. *One of the first depictions of Kotomi Komiyama whom Tomoko does not care to remember even though in later chapters it reveals the both vied for Yū Naruse's friendship. Yū, of course, thought they were both friends. *The rhythm of running can initiate the reflexes of elimination in long-distance runners, the pictorial evidence for such WataMote Wiki will not link! Cultural References *In Tomoko’s flashback, she does the Kazu dance, which is a dance performed by Kazuyoshi Miura, a famous soccer player. *'24 Hour Television'--24時間ビデオ--features celebreties running a marathon for 24 hours. Memorial Moments *Tomoko happily remembers moments when she cheated her friends. While played for comedy, it reveals she still does not understand relationships. *The manga depicts Tomoko's attempts to suppress the need to use the bathroom as closing and locking a huge iron door, which "something" starts to break through. *All comedy aside, this is the first time Tomoko sets a goal and tries to see it through. Quotes *“It's a high school girl asking to take a shit in their own house!! Hell, I should be able to get some money out of this!!” – Tomoko Gallery Tomoko_Marathon_Queen.png|Tomoko recalls her middle school success. Tomoko_Call_of_Nature.png|Tomoko's mental visualization of "Personal Bodily Necessities." Tomoko_Gotta_Go-1.jpg Tomoko_Gotta_Go-2.jpg|WataMote Wiki has no official idea what Tomoko is talking about. . . . Tomoko_Badly_Times.png|"May your best intentions go justly punished." Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 4